Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery (unlike a primary battery) can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used in small electronic devices as a single cell battery or in motor-driving power sources, etc. as a battery module in which multiple battery cells are electrically connected or as a battery pack in which multiple battery modules are electrically connected.